1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electrical connector module; in particular, to an electrical connector module for receiving and transmitting high speed signal in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Small form-factor pluggable (SFP) connector, XFP connector and QSFP connector are used in optical fiber transmission or signal transmission. The SFP connector acts as a bridge for mutual communication between the power cable and the optic fiber. The SFP connector is typically implemented in telecommunication and printed circuit board and the like. Different industrial standards define different connector types between the computer and transceiver modules, for example, modem, Internet interface. Gigabit Interface Converter (GBIC) is a common transceiver module between a computer and Ethernet, optic fiber channel or the like.
When the SFP connector is used along with compact electronic device, the connector guiding and fastening are relatively more challenging. The conventional SFP connector may not be easily inserted to its receptacle especially under blind mating. For example, an US application, application number 20060040556A1, disclosed a SFP connector enclosed by a metal shield. The metal shield defines an opening for receiving opposing connector. One or more than one guiding tabs are formed and extending from the opening to the hollow interior. The guiding tabs serve to lead the opposing connector in a correct alignment. However, the opposing connector also requires corresponding grooves in order to mate the guiding tabs. The guiding tabs may be formed at different positions and the corresponding grooves have to be relocated as well. The manufacturing process of the abovementioned SFP connector and the opposing connector is more complicated therefore incurring higher cost. Additionally, choosing to use the specific SPF connectors and its conforming connector is inconvenient. The same issue exists in QSFP connectors and XFP connectors.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.